


Summer

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relaxing, Summer Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Meanwhile Magnus and Alec were laying on a towel in the sand, cuddled up together.





	Summer

The group of friends were gathered at the beach after sunset so Raphael could join them on their trip out as well. He was currently with Simon in the water, swimming and splashing about.

Maia, Clary, Isabelle and Jace were gathered around the campfire, Jace strumming a guitar mindlessly.

Meanwhile Magnus and Alec were laying on a towel in the sand, cuddled up together. It had been a warm day and even now while the sun had set it was still pretty warm. Alec turned his head to kiss his forehead, Magnus humming happily. He loved these slow days, there was nothing better than relaxing with his friends and the person he loved the most.


End file.
